


The Night

by littlestoryfreak



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Purge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, Flirting, Mention of torture, Teasing, mention of animal torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestoryfreak/pseuds/littlestoryfreak
Summary: They feel powerful tonight. They all do, being able to threaten whoever they want, being able to do whatever they want. It's only perfectly relatable to act up like this when there is one night, 12 hours, with no consequences.And that's where I threw in Happy Lowman and his girlfriend, my OC. This may just seem like an average Purge fan fiction but I spend quite a while writing this, since it's my first finished work since a year.





	1. AN + Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: "My North Star" by MadGirl-SpaceGirl-StarGirl on fanfiction.net and "Killers by thechaosofmayhem on archiveofyourown.org

**I haven't been writing in a while so it feels good to have this finally finished off. I know, I have already written better content and I'm trying to get back to that. Thanks you for your attention, I hope you like it.**

**Storytelling.** English is not my first language. – So, I am sorry for any mistakes in spelling, vocabulary or phrasing. I’m always down for constructive critics since I don’t have a beta reader, so please just message me if you notice anything.

This story is available on Wattpad (@/flashofinspiration), on fanfiction.net (@/littlestoryfreak) and on archiveofourown.org (@/littlestoryfreak). On every platform under the title “The Night [SoA/Purge Fan Fiction]”.

 **Inspiration.** I got my inspiration from the Amazon Prime Original™ series “The Purge” and two fan fictions I read online. First to mention, “My North Star” published by _MadGirl-SpaceGirl-StarGirl_ on _fanfiction.net_ ; and, second, “Killers” published by _thechaosofmayhem_ on _archiveofourown.org_. Both are gorgeous stories and if you have some time I would highly recommend checking them out!

 **Copyright.** I don’t own anything of the _Purge_ -Universe, I just used the idea of the annual Purge. All of those rights belong to their respective owners.

I don’t own anything of the _Sons of Anarchy_ -Universe, I just used the universe to take place for my events and the characters. Those rights belong to their respective owners.

I don’t own anything of the stories “My North Star” and “Killers”, I apologize for any severe similarities of characters. That was not my intention. Those rights belong to their respective owners.

The picture used uploaded to the public photo platform pexels.com under the Creative Common License 0, free for personal and commercial use. Those rights belong to their respective owners.

© All Rights Reserved. Flash of Inspiration, 2018.


	2. Preparation

“Good morning, Bobby!” The young woman was in a criminally good mood as she walked into the shop. Bobby, an elderly man who owned the local crafts shop, dropped the wooden plank as Cas walked in. “Relax, Bobby, you’re going to have a heart attack if you keep going on like this.”

Bobby hurried behind the counter and tried to win back his composure. “M-miss Cassie, how can I help you today?”

Cas walked over to the counter to check the display for anything new. “Any new knives, Bobby?”

He glanced at her nervously and stepped from one foot to the other. “Well, you know, actually – I mean, I’m really sorry. If I had known that, that you would – but tonight the, err, the Purge. Due to, due to that, so many people came in already and I, err, I guess I sold out of ‘em.”

The young woman rolled her eyes and combed through her hair with her fingers. She sighed and shook her head dramatically before she chuckled and hit the shop owner playfully onto his forearm, “Don’t shit your pants, Bobby. I’m good. I got everything I need – Well, almost. I’m in urgent need of some ammo for our guns. Tonight’s the night.” A sparkling crept into her eyes and enlightened them.

Bobby’s eyes lit up with relief. “Yeah, yeah. Sure, I can do that, I guess.” With that he turned and walked into the stock room behind him. Cas and her boyfriend were regular customers at Bobby’s store and Bobby knew by heart which guns they had at home.

While waiting, Cas leaned her elbows onto the desk and hung her head lowly. She didn’t even hear the bell at the entrance door ring nor did she hear the steps he took to reach her. He always moves quietly. The only thing she suddenly felt, was the warmth of a body behind her and his hands at her hips. Cas straightened her back and leaned against him. Turning her head towards him she let him kiss her. He bent his neck to whisper in her ear that he needed some ammo too. Cas nodded and called that to Bobby who was still in the stock room. Hap, her boyfriend, wandered through the store in the meanwhile – silent, as always.

Bobby hustled back into the counter and almost dropped the packages when he saw Hap. “Mi-Mister Happy!”

Hap turned around and nodded at him. He walked back over to his girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulders. They stood next to each other while Bobby finished up the bill.

When Cas and Happy rolled back into the lot of Teller-Morrow all the boys – and girls – were wandering around fixing stuff. They put big wooden planks to the aluminum fences and hung big chains over the fences to lock everything up later. Juice walked out of the clubhouse, a pile of smaller planks in his hands. He called over to Cas and Happy as they got off his bike, “We could use some help here when y’all are finished up. Five hours left ‘till Purge!”


	3. Anticipation

Close to four hours later her muscles hummed with prickling anticipation as she put on her black pants. With shaking fingers, she missed three loops and it took her multiple tries to finally hoop the belt through her pants. Usually, she wouldn’t need one, but in a night like this, Cas would under no circumstances run a risk. The young woman double- and even triple-checked the items she would pack. Again, no risks ran. On her side of the bed, on the clean white sheets in front of her, were two guns, a suppressor, two knives, ammo and some other stuff like ropes or cable ties. Everything had been neatly arranged by her boyfriend to prevent any errors. The weights were also precisely calculated and checked so they wouldn’t need any additional bags or even a backpack.

Before storing everything, Cas went into the bathroom which abut right at the bedroom. She left the door open since no one dared to enter right away anyway and also they were all still occupied with finding a place for all the loved ones who needed protection in that night. Cas, however, grabbed her mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow and somehow, she pulled of the best smoky-eyes she had done in a while. Her long black hair was pulled back in a tight tail and Cas even put on lipstick before walking back out to put on her shirt. Due to the heat that didn’t even leave when it gets dark Cas had chosen a tight black crop top with lacing in front of her cleavage. To be completely honest, this choosing this top was kind of a tactical move. It had been chosen in attempt to distract potential enemies and attackers.

At the times of lockdowns like this, the family around the brotherhood grew because no one should feel the insatiable pain of losing someone they love. Girlfriends, friends and former family were brought in for protection. Children, step-kids, ex-wives filled the space at the clubhouse next to the TM Garage.

The shaking of her fingers faded as the young woman began to store the items on her outfit with what looked like years of experience. It was a routine, always the same: first the guns, then the knives, ammo, ropes and at last the cable binders. When she finished packing and the bed was empty she made sure to turn off all the lights and walked out of the dorm. In the living room she found her boyfriend, similarly packed with weapons and ammo. He sat on the armrest of the sofa and was seemingly talking to some brothers. His steely expression did not change in the slightest way as his eyes wandered up and down her body admiringly. Cas walked over to him and snapped the cigarette out of his hand. She took a deep drag and kissed him intensely.

His hands had wandered up the back of her thigh and were now placed at the exposed skin of her waist. He held her firmly in place and she knew perfectly about the effect she had on him. Cas leaned back, a smile sneaked onto her face and her eyes sparkled with excitement. “Action, Killer.”


	4. Warm-Up

“Be safe guys! Remember to come back alive!”

Cas and Happy jumped out of the Van and onto the dark asphalt. There were less than thirty minutes left until the Purge started – just enough for Juice to get back to the garage. Cas focused on the shrinking rear light of the van. Happy kissed down her neck forcing goosebumps to rise on her skin. Giggling the young woman ducked away. The young woman grinned and pulled him into a kiss. Laughing she let go and started jogging towards the town center. “Come on, babe! Play time!”

Time went by and Cas and Hap heard screams and bullets in the distance. Every now and again they saw other people on the streets, dragging inanimate bodies, jumping or messing around. Hap let go of her hand to light himself a cigarette. The young woman looked around. They seemed so out of place: Every house, every door, every window – everything was locked up. All people provided an anxious feeling of panic or terror. But Cas and her boyfriend, armed to the teeth, walked around like most couples on a Sunday afternoon walk in spring. She was just getting into the right mood.

As Hap offered her his cigarette, he tilted his head just a bit more to quietly say, “somebody’s been following us.” Cas knew better than to throw a glance over her shoulder. She stopped and stomped out the cigarette. Hap already knew her plan, she loved to mess with people just by doing this all of a sudden. He turned towards her and cupped her cheeks. They kissed, and their chasers closed in on them. “Aw god damn it, Danny! They’re so damn cute, aren’t they?” The other male agreed. “I don’t wanna mess with a cute couple, Danny! I’d feel sorry for-”

Hap let go of his girlfriend, only knowing all too well what will follow. “Do you want some tea and cake to discuss this over,” she asked, her voice soaked with sarcasm. This was the part of her character he loved the most; her body was almost vibrating in expectation of a physical fight.

After a second, or two, of silence the answer came, “Jackpot, Danny! We found a fighter.” The guy threw himself at her while his friend attacked Happy. With fast motions, Cassie moved them around until she was on top of him. To hide his surprise of her skills, he smiled smugly and put his hands on her hips. He simulated circling motions of her on top of his middle and said, “Now that’s how I like me a girl.” Cas smiled sweetly before she winded up and met his cheekbone with her knuckles. It was easy, his slightly raised head slammed back onto the asphalt and the body under her went limp. He may not have been dead but for now he was no use anymore.

A glance to Happy showed her he was about to finish Danny. His arm was securely locked around Danny’s throat from behind, who only weakly anymore tried to move Happy’s arm from him. Only seconds later he sank to the street in a pathetic pile of extremities. Cas proudly beamed at her boyfriend before taking his hand and walking further towards the orange light of fire and the smell of smoke.


	5. Action

Strolling through the streets they heard a terrible howling. When it turned into barking every other time Cas leapt off. She ran down the street, turning her head to look into every alley and driveway. Spotting the culprit in the next street, she used all the bounce she had to jump at him. Unfortunately, the man in his mid-thirties didn’t let go of the dog’s leash so it couldn’t run away.

While Cas held the man down, Happy pulled the collar and leash from the man. He shouted at them, “This is none of your business! It’s Purge and it’s my right to kill this bitch. And I wouldn’t mind killing you too.” The man winked; he grabbed Cas’ hair and turned them over. Cas tried fighting against his grip around her throat but couldn’t reach his face. Her eyes glazed over until her lungs suddenly filled with oxygen again and her brain cleared up. The man laid next to her on the street. She looked up at her boyfriend. Happy helped her up and she spotted blood on his leg. Before she could ask she also saw the dog’s leash and collar on the grass. Happy had managed to get him free of the stuff without getting killed. But the dog hadn’t run off.  It stood behind Hap watching every motion in high alert. Locking the guy’s wrists with a cable binder Happy pulled him back to his feet. With a bleeding nose and split skin over his eye, he didn’t talk as much anymore.

The noise grew louder but suddenly Cas and Happy heard a dog barking behind them. The young woman literally jumped und turned, only to spot the dog tehy saved earlier. Behind her, a group of people emerged from the shadows, each of them armed with a knife. Cas rolled her eyes, “Come on guys-“The first person attempted to attack her but Happy took ahold of the guy’s wrist and turned it. Everyone heard the cracking sound before the clattering of knife on the street, the hisses of pain. One of their attackers approached the dog-torturer. But Cas intervened. “He’s our bait,” she hissed and kicked him down before pulling a knife and attacking the guy in front of her. It was only then that she noticed, that wasn’t a guy but a girl.

With a swollen eye and a cut along her upper arm Cas pulled herself to her feet several minutes later. Another woman had joined them halfway through the fight and Cassie had to deal with both. “Damn bitches,” she spat out along with bloody phlegm. She glanced at Happy who observed the dog suspiciously walking towards him. “Aight, babe. You good?” She helped him up and under the streetlight she spotted several cuts and bruises on him too. They pulled themselves together and looked for their captive. He glared at them with terror in his eyes and Cas could already sense the tirade of solicitation and whining that was about to come. “Let’s get going before I get tired of your shit and kill you off right here,” the young woman snapped and pulled him up.

The plaza opened in front of them. Smoke stung in the trio’s eyes, cars and barrels were burning, people screamed in pleasure and pain.


	6. The Pit

People were walking around them, grimacing, messing around with their masks or weapons. They felt powerful that night. They all did, being able to threaten whoever they wanted, being able to do whatever they wanted. It’s only perfectly relatable to act up like this when there is one night, 12 hours, with no consequences.

Cas and her boyfriend had a plan, they had found their destination and were now making their way towards it. Two dead-serious faces, zero expression and an implied attack on everybody that bumped into them soon lead to an easy way for the couple. People moved ever so little to make more space for them or shoved their next ones out of the way. With a glance over her shoulder Cassie wasted her last thought on the dog she rescued. It wasn’t behind them anymore, no wonder. She hoped, really hoped, for it to have ran away before they had reached the town square.

The masses split in front of the trio and they reached the big wooden wheel. Pulling the guy, who had tortured the dog, with them, Cassie and Hap walked up to the game master. They were lucky, the last person was about to be untied from the wheel and their guy could be next. While Happy helped other men to tie their bait onto the wheel, Cas pulled out a knife. The young woman stepped irritably close to the man on the wheel and pressed the tip of the blade to his carotid artery. “Now you see what you get for hurting animals.” Cas released a dark laugh while blood ran down her knife in a thin trickle. She wasn’t about to kill him – yet.

One after another, Cas and Happy tried all knives they had with them. The surrounding audience cheered with every scream and groan they educed from the man. They tortured him, like he did and had been about to, torturing the dog. The Tacoma Killer and his girlfriend knew what they were doing, he wouldn’t have gained that name otherwise. It’s a fun little hobby. By the time the couple started losing interest in their victim, there wasn’t much more left than a pitiable, bloody corpus hanging from the bonds. Cas pulled out her gun and set it to the forehead of the man. Without missing a beat, she shot him and didn’t even blink an eye. Cleaning up the mess they made, they left to others. Happy again put an arm around the shoulders of his girlfriend and pulled her close. He knew damn well that she was able to defend herself but at times it was quite useful to keep her close and down to earth.

They walked around aimlessly for the next few hours. They watched fights, made bets, lost some, won some and found something to ate. To their surprise, even during Purge, there seemed to be the unwritten rule to not attack the food truck. Let’s be honest, they made ridiculously tasty burgers – everyone who would attack them would be met with the full hatred of the masses.


	7. Epilogue: Homecoming

Cas was in full trainer mode while she watched Happy take out a one-on-one fist-fight. Her boyfriend was about to finish the other guy, when in a short moment of negligence, the opponent pulled out a knife. Cas gasped. “Babe, knife!” She screamed as loud as she could while running towards the two fighters. Aiming for his head, Cas jumped at the man with the knife and pinned him to the ground. She sat on top of him, kneeling on his wrist and arm on the other side. “That was-,” the young woman was about to lecture the guy when a kick to his temple ended it all. She looked up and could hardly make out any details in the dark silhouette against the light. Cas pressed two fingers to the dead man’s throat. When she couldn’t find any pulse, she sighed. She got sighed and got up. She stopped the pickup, which was about to pass, and gave them the corpse.

She could tell her boyfriend was still all riled up from the fight, the surprise with the knife and most importantly – he was pissed because she had gone between them. “Why,” he asked her. “’Cause I didn’t want to watch you get killed.” Her voice was sharper and eventually louder than intended. Happy stared her darkly in the eyes, “Why would you do that. It wouldn’t have happened anyways.” He was starting to get her pissed too. “Because he lied! You may not have noticed early enough! Errors happen – they are human!”

The crowd around them hadn’t dissolved yet. Hap glanced around the audience before grabbing Cas’ arm quite firmly. He pulled her out of the crowd, away from the people. He found a bank in the park at the end of the town square where he let go of her. She snapped her arm out of his grip and sank down onto the bank. “I’m tired,” she said putting her face in her hands. Happy sank down onto his knees and brought his face on level with hers. He pulled her hands from her face and looked at her softer than before. “You need to remember our arrangement: We fight our fights alone.” Cas turned her hand out of his grip and rolled her eyes, “whatever.” Hap grabbed her chin and kissed her firmly before grunting, “you’re a real pain in the ass sometimes. Let’s go home.” 

Some hours later, Happy carried his girlfriend on his back. Her arms hung loosely around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder. They heard birds fly up somewhere behind them and Cas turned her head. It was already daybreak and they weren’t that far from home anymore. “Hap, babe, stop. Let me down!” He did as told, and his girlfriend sank to the floor. He looked down the street and saw the dog. Cas waddled towards it, leaving Happy some feet behind her. The dog didn’t close in and finally Cas got up again.

With a loud rattling noise Juice opened the gate at 8.30 am. He spotted Happy sitting on the floor, leaning against the streetlight. His girlfriend settled between his stretched legs and leaned against his torso. There were two guns next to Happy’s leg and much to his confusion the saw a dog at his other leg. They looked horrible. Bloody clothing, smeared make-up, cuts and bruises on every exposed part of skin; both had a blue eye and more hematomas than he could count. Juice got nervous, not knowing whether they were alive or not. A grunt told him they were. “good morning, guys! Rise and shine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone! I hope y'all enjoyed this story and yes, this is the end already. Usually I like to interact with readers throughout posting chapters but I had all of this finished before posting it. Sorry for that. Anyways, thanks for checking in, leave comments and feedback, add this to your favorites and tell your fellow fan-people. Thank you very much.


End file.
